1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fecal diverting device, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for controlling a fecal diverting device, which automatically achieves fecal diversion including fecal discharge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, patients, which have a difficulty in voluntarily defecating due to an operation or a long-time treatment, require a fecal discharging treatment using medical appliances inserted into the rectum through the anus. That is, according to circumstances, the above medical appliances suppress fecal discharge, or accelerate fecal discharge using an enema liquid injected into the rectum.
One of fecal discharging technique is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,216 entitled “Multipurpose colostomy device having balloons on an end thereof”, which was filed by the inventor of the present invention, i.e., Kim Jae-Hwang, and was registered in 1996.
The above U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,216 discloses the multipurpose colostomy device, which includes an internal balloon, a ring configured external balloon, a connecting tube, a washing fluid passage, etc. This multipurpose colostomy device facilitates fecal discharge, and allows a medicine to be injected into the rectum or the large intestine of a patient.
However, the conventional technique including the above multipurpose colostomy device is disadvantageous in that fecal diversion is carried out manually.